No hay nadie más
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette acepta una cita con un extraño. Pero ¿y si no son extraños?


La vida de Marinette empezó como

cualquier otro día de rutina.

Despertarse tarde(algo bastante común en ella)vestirse apresuradamente,e irse sin desayunar.

Ella no era para nada ni cerca la definición de responsabilidad.

La responsable,la de las buenas notas;

la perfecta;la "intachable" era su

hermana mayor llamada Tiffany.

Sus padres siempre glorificaron más a

su hermana,cosa que le causó dolor

a ella.

—¡Adiós mamá,adiós papá!—gritó

mientras se iba hacia la puerta,para

después salir y cerrar la puerta sin

esperar respuesta.

Seguramente que estarán haciendo

una videollamada con Tiffany por

skype,pensó ella celosamente.

Tiffany había ido hace 1 año y medio

a la universidad,en Inglaterra.

No hubo un sólo día en el que estuviera incomunicada.

Marinette esperó el transporte frente

a su casa,al llegar este;subió con

prisa a él. Reconociendo a los

pasajeros,quienes eran habituales.

Por si les da curiosidad,debo decirles

que ella tiene actualmente 16 años.

Es una chica bastante sociable a

decir verdad.

Finalmente bajó,frente a una

gran preparatoria;se apresuró hacia

la entrada,por suerte el portero le

dió la autorización de ingresar.

Ingresó a su salón,el profesor parecía

fastidiado,pero la dejó pasar de igual

forma.

—Justo a tiempo cómo siempre,amiga—le bromeó su amiga Sandra.

Ella sólo le sonrió inónica,y le quitó la

lengua,mientras se sentaba al lado.

—Genial,literatura;mi materia

favorita—pensó con molestia.

Finalmente,luego de unas horas;fué

la sálida,ella junto a Sandra ,además

Marc y Jhoan se encontraban reunidos en un callejón,cómo si de una pandilla se tratase.

—Chicos¿ya saben lo que harán para

halloween?—preguntó Sandra,muy

animada.

—Bueno,estamos un poco viejos para

pedir dulces—Dijo burlona la azabache.

—¡Vamos!igual podemos divertirnos,

no seas así—habló infantilmente Jhoan.

—Jhoan tiene razón—replicó Marc.

Marinette los miró,mientras los

shippeaba a ambos en su cabeza.

—Oye San,¿piensas lo mismo que yo?—cuchicheó.

Su amiga la miraba con cara pervertida.

—Tú sabes que sí—

Yaoi~pensaban ambas.

—Tengo miedo Marc—dijo uno.

—Yo también Jhoan—respondió el

otro. Ambos al notar las expresiones

de sus amigas.

Marinette esa tarde,después de llegar a su casa;navegó en las redes sociales.

Y después se bañó,entonces decidió

salir un rato a pasear. Notó que

llovía,de igual forma decidió salir.

Explorar toda la ciudad,esa era su

meta;tenía el GPS activado,buscando

sitios interesantes;con la otra mano

sostenía un paraguas negro.

Su error fué descuidar su camino por

un momento,como resultado estaba

un poco lejos de casa,llovió más fuerte,así que decidió quedarse en un

lugar hasta que escampe.

Optó por esconderse bajo la carpa de

un negocio chino. Orando para no

ser testigo de ver como cocinaban a

un perrito o gatito.

—¡Señora,yo quería el juguete de

naruto;no puede hacerme eso!—

lloriqueó alguien dentro del negocio.

—Muchacho,ya esta lande,ésto ser

¡pála niñós!—la voz sonaba de una

mujer mayor,aparentemente extranjera.

—¡no!deme mi dinero,acaso no sabe

quién es mi madre¡la voy a denunciar

vieja piruja!—exclamó con enfado.

—Niño,vete,shu shu,¡lamalé a la

polichía!—se escucharon ruidos

de escobazos y tazas rotas.

La chica que estaba entretenida con

su teléfono,se apresuró a mirar hacia

la lluvia;con el rostro inocente. Haciendo cómo si no hubiera oído nada.

Escuchó unos pasos dentro del local

que se acercaban a la salida.

En unos instantes,la vieja puerta de

madera se abrió,con un chirrido;una

vieja mujer asiática sacaba estirado

por las orejas a un menor de cabellera

rubia. La señora sin paciencia lo

empujó hacia afuera. Este se tambaleó pero se recompuso antes de

caer.

—¡Y no vuelva!—gritó la mujer de pesado humor. Y cerró la puerta con

brusquedad. Marinette cerró los ojos

por el sonido irritante.

—¡Como si alguien quisiera volver

aquí!es más¡voy a ponerte una sola

estrella en tu puntuación en google

maps!—respondió tercamente el

muchacho,sacando su iphone de una

cartera masculina que traía puesta.

El muchacho parecía realmente sumergido en la tarea que se propuso.

Sacando su lengua en señal de concentración.

El móvil de la chica que había presenciado todo ese espectáculo

digno de una película de comedia,

comenzó a sonar;advirtiendo al

desconocido de su presencia.

Este volteó a mirar en su dirección con

curiosidad,sólo los separaban unos

pasos,pues el lugar era algo estrecho.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron

por la vergonzosa situación.

¿Que iba a decirle?

"—oh,hola extraño;escuché toda tu

conversación,porfavor olvida que

existo—"

Se decidió por contestar su insistente

aparato móvil.

—¿Hola?no,no soy Alya Cesairé;

número equivocado—respondió con

irritación,y colgó. Soltó un suspiro.

Volteó a mirar al chico,este la

observaba fijamente;ella se

sobresaltó. Sus manos apretaban con

nerviosismo su paraguas cerrado.

Miles de pensamientos zurcaban su

cabeza,uno peor que otro.

"Que pasa si es un violador" o,

"Un secuestrador" o,

"El asesino de ojos azules" ¡nisiquiera

tiene ojos azules,en todo caso sería

el asesino de ojos verdes¡que bonitos

ojos,es guap...

—Hola,señorita—el se acercó a ella,

besando una de sus manos;sacándola

de sus "interesantes pensamientos."

—Hola,guapo—ella se abofeteó

mentalmente por su respuesta.

Pero el chico parecía conforme.

—¿Que hace una dama tan solitaria

con este temporal?su novio no la merece—habló coqueto.

Él tenía una sonrisa que le parecía

conocida.

—No,no tengo a nadie—murmuró

con meláncolía,si tan siquiera sus

padres le prestaran atención.

—¿Te gustaría ir a una cita?—propuso

él.

—Me parece bien—accedió sin pensar,

por alguna razón sentía que confiaba mucho en ese chico,y eso que acababa de conocerlo.

Esa tarde,intercambiaron números.

Ambos acordaron encontrarse al

siguiente día,y así fué.

—Marinette,¡hola!—le saludó

alegremente el chico.

—Oh,hola¡Adrien!—dijo ella,el le

comentó su nombre por whatsapp,

irónicamente.

Él se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse en

la silla,como todo un caballero. Él se

sentó frente suyo.

La chica observó el restaurante con

asombro.

—ja,ja,ja¡no me digas que eres hijo

del presidente!—bromeó ella.

—No,cómo crees—sonrió él. Mi madre

es dueña de una empresa binacional.

Comentó él con orgullo.

—Y tus padres ¿a que se dedican?—

preguntó curioso.

—¡Oh!pues a tiempo parcial;a ignorarme—pausó ella—y el resto

del tiempo mi mamá es abogada y mi

papá contador. Suspiró.

—Valla,así que gente seria—sonrió

levemente,pero su sonrisa se borró

con rapidez—espera,¿dijiste "ignorarte"?.Preguntó genuinamente

preocupado.

Suspira su acompañante —así es—

Adrien posó una de sus manos sobre

las de ella.

—No se porqué,pero no quiero verte

triste—intentó explicarse él.

La otra empezó a pensar,¿el sentirá

lo mismo que yo? este extraño dejavú.

Por alguna razón,la fémina no alejó

su mano de la de él;se sintió raro,

indescriptible,se sentía correcto.

—¿Sabes que me haría feliz?—interrogó ella. El otro negó en señal de

que no sabe. Que me des un beso. Soltó sin pensar.

Luego se tapó la boca,desconcertada

por sus propias palabras.

¿Porqué aceptó salir con él?

No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él.

¿Porqué se sentía cómo si todo

encajara cuando estaba con ese chico?¿podría ser amor si solamente

se vieron una vez?

Porque su corazón palpitó como

un loco,sólo al oír su voz.

Adrien estaba sonrojadísimo,no

podía procesar el pedido que le

hizo ella;una locura dentro de su

pecho le animó a decir que sí.

—Cuando terminemos nuestro almuerzo,podemos ir al lugar que tú

quieras;entonces ahí,te daré un beso—manifestó el,sonriendo tanto.

La joven parecía de acuerdo.

Después de una divertida cita,ambos

se dirigieron a un lugar más privado.

(No piensen mal,okay)parecía que

la lluvia los perseguía,pero era

algo normal en esa ciudad que

lloviera mucho.

Estaban en un callejón bastante

colorido,a diferencia de otros;este

tenía escritos y grafitis muy positivos.

Que insentivaban la inclusividad,el

amor y la paz.

Ambos sonrieron al notar eso.

Puede que lloviera,pero en el corazón

de ambos había un sol que resplandecía en toda su gloria.

Ambos se acercaron uno al otro,

el rubio tenía una gran campera de

tono marrón grisáseo aterciopelado.

Y un pantalón negro de vestir.

La de cabello oscuro tenía una camiseta de invierno,ajustada al

cuerpo,con un dibujo de unicornios.

Y un pantalón de poliéster lila. Su

cabello libre por su espalda,y una rosa

cerca de las orejas;cortesía de Adrien.

Estaban sonrojados y no podían

despegar sus miradas,para ambos

era algo único.

Sus labios finalmente se encontraron

en un inocente roce,el chico sujetaba

sus hombros con delicadeza;y ella lo

tomaba de las mejillas.

Se volvió más constante el contacto,

y empezaron a brotar una serie de

recuerdos que finalmente le causarían

un gran dolor de cabeza.

—Yo puedo dar mi vida,Chat Noir, Adrien,piénsalo;¡tu madre viviría!—gritó desesperada Marinette.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo!¡no quiero perderte a ti también!—lloriqueó un

chico con un aparente cosplay de

gatubela.

—Tikki debo hacerlo,por él;por su

felicidad—

—Marinette—habló con pena la

pequeña criatura roja.

"Están hechos el uno para el otro"

"Sin ladybug,no hay chat noir;pues

son unidad."

"Quiero dar mi vida,porque sin ella

ya no es mía"

"Hay una forma de que los dos

vivan,pero no podrán recordarse"

Tantas frases y momentos,cayeron como agua fría para ambos.

Esos labios,ellos ya lo probaron.

Ambos chicos llamaron la atención de

la gente por sus gritos de dolor,

cayeron inconscientes pero antes de

hacerlo,al unísono dijeron.

—¿Ladybug?—

—¿Chat Noir?—

Los chicos despertaron en el hospital,

no podían recordar exactamente lo

sucedido;pero sólo sabían que se

enamoraron mutuamente.

Ambos se hicieron más cercanos,y cada día se reunían,Marinette se

enteró de que Adrien no iba a la

escuela,y era enseñado en casa.

Así que a veces iba a visitarlo.

La familia de Adrien era muy amable,

no tuvieron problemas con su

amistad,y sus padres al parecer eran

conocidos.

Finalmente se hicieron pareja,ambos

eran felices;Adrien era un adicto al

anime,y a Marinette le gustaba vagar.

Veían maratones en netflix y claro

que también se ayudaban en las

tareas.

—Sabes Adrien—habló la azabache.

A veces siento que mi vida es vacía. El

chico la miró sin comprender. Siento

que esta no es mi vida,y que en un lugar lejano,están personas esperándome. Pero desde que te conocí a tí,me siento completa. Sonrió.

—Me pasa exactamente lo mismo,

princesa—dijo con dulzura antes de

besarla. Siempre eh tenido miedo al

compromiso,como si mi libertad pendiera de un hilo,pero contigo me

siento libre,como si pudiera ser yo

mismo sin miedo. No puedo ver un futuro con alguien que no seas

tú,siempre has sido sólo tú.

No hay nadie más...

Con quién quiera compartir mi vida,

bromear y ser yo mismo. No hay nadie

que pueda darme tanta amistad y

amor a la vez. Con quién pueda actuar

como si volviera a mi niñez. Que me

haga reír y que me entienda,ya no

tengo miedo;porque estás conmigo.

A lo lejos,un hombre moreno los

observaba con una sonrisa,una criatura verde se acercó a él.

—Parece que todo está bien ahora,

maestro—dijo Wayzz.

—Así es—afirmó Nino con una sonrisa.

Mientras se alejaba.

El sacó su celular,y envió un mensaje:

—¿Llamarla y preguntarle si conocía a Alya,fué tu mejor idea?Chloé :c —

El sonrió mientras negaba divertido.

Esta rubia nunca iba a cambiar.


End file.
